SOLDIER
by FrostysMillenium
Summary: I never thought I ll come this far, getting into SOLDIER and all. But I would never, really in my whole life, never have thought that being a SOLDIER with a secret would couse me so much problems Read AN at the beginning for important info
1. Unexpected Secrets

AN: Well hi there, I finally managed to get one story ( at least the first chapter) done, This time I´m not cowriting with my amazing friend. More info at the bottom (read the story first)

**Now to the important info!!!**

There are many Chars I thought of myself, like Sora, the protagonist of the story. If you don´t wanna read something like that then click the back button, if you do then enjoy reading.

Sora:** Forsty doesn´t own the game Final Fantasy and never will....she only owns me and some other people who are not in the game!!**

* * *

I never thought I would get this far. Sitting here, with 3 other 3rd class SOLDIER.

It´s like a dream come true, I mean, I always wanted to be in SOLDIER. Since I was a little child and even when my father left for SOLDIER and never came back. All I ever wanted to be is a SOLDIER.

My mother was against it, me wanting to be a SOLDIER. For more than one reason. But in the end I still managed to convince her. Actually, ' bout a year ago I was about to give up, trying to persuade my mother to let me go. But then a very good friend of mine, named Cloud Strife, left for Midgar, also wanting to be a SOLDIER. He was my, you could say leading role. After that I was more determined to be a SOLDIER, 'couse I wanted to see him again. No I don´t mean this kind of "fluffy" stuff like : " Awww , Cloud I missed you soooooo much"………..or something like that. Most likely we would leap at each other with a sword or bare hands. We always fought against each other, the fight almost always ending with a draw. The other times I mostly won but I always had an advantage in fighting. Since my father was a SOLDIER 3rd Class, he taught me how to fight, of course only until he left. I wasn´t angry at him for leaving or anything, I mean I would´ve done the same, don´t misunderstand. He just left. I would at least tell my family about me leaving. Okay, sometimes I am angry at him for just leaving but well, anger doesn´t bring people back to live. At least I think he´s dead…….....Well, today I was accepted into the SOLDIER 3rd class, yes me a newbie, someone who has never been to Midgar or any other city. Well Cloud´s the same as me….was the same as me. 2 month ago, when I took the test, for getting into SOLDIER, he wrote me a message that he got promoted from being a Cadet into being a SOLDIER. Now I´m sure you´re wondering: why the heck didn´t Cloud take the test like me and skipped being a cadet?

Well that's because when he joined the test wasn´t available. They just started doing it. If you fail the test, but still want to try to be a SOLDIER, they let you be a cadet and let you work until you prove yourself worthy. Of course if you don´t even have the requirements for being a cadet they don´t even give you the opinion. About me….well I dunno…maybe I was just lucky, or the really think I have potential, like Cloud. Anyway right now I´m on my way to the ShinRa company, which is, surprise surprise, in Midgar. We´re sitting in a compartment, in a train. It´s not big but also not to small for us, everyone has enough place for themselves and everyone seems to have his own thoughts getting sorted. I´m sitting at the window, beside me a big guy with fussy black hair. Like me and the others he´s wearing the violet uniform of SOLDIERs 3rd class. The guy sitting in front of me has spiky hair standing off in each direction, but not as bad as clouds, shining in a dark blue. Beside him was the last guy, reading a book. His hair has shoulder length and falling straight down. It´s color is brunet blackish. After a while I continued to stare out of the window. The landscape passing by, seeing how it turned from green to brown, form brown to green again. Then the silence was broken as the big guy beside me asked a question. " How long till we arrive?"

The guy with the book looked up and seemed like he was thinking about it. The other either pretending he didn´t hear him or was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn´t hear him. I looked at him and said: " About an hour." Seeming surprised that I answered before him the bookguy looked at me and seemed to examine me thoroughly. After that he stated: " You look kind of weak, did you get in here by mistake?" I turned at him and shot him a glare: " Just because I´m not as muscular as you doesn´t mean I´m weaker than you." I hissed and he stared at me, as if he had never thought I would speak back at him. The dark blue haired man began to giggle:" You shouldn´t tease him, I saw his results, he was better than me."

The eyes of the other guy widened and looked at me. I threw him a smug smirk.

" Don´t underestimate guys who look weaker than yourself" the big guy said.

" My name is Voulgine." He also stated.

I nodded and said: "Sora "

" My name´s Yosuke nice tha' meet ya'." The blue haired guy said.

"Takiyo" the bookworm said and looked back at his book.

Voulgine seemed like a nice guy maybe a bit emotionless but nice.

Yosuke seemed like the exact opposite, hyper active and overly friendly.

That Takiyo guy seemed like he had this "I´m better than you" aura and didn´t give off friendly vibes.

But well….maybe he just seemed like that.

Suddenly Yosuke stood up walked over to me, looking at me while I looked back in confusion. He then got his hand onto my head and ruffled my hair. Grinning he said:"Your hair is funny"

Voulgine seemed to find this amusing and you could see a smile tugging at his lips. Takiyo began to laugh and I just pouted. "Awwwww, don´t you look cute with that pout" Yosuke laughed out and I glared at him and growled: "Don´t call me cute." Takiyo was laughing even more than before and even Voulgine began to chuckle silently. "Well if I want to I can call you cute every time I want to."

I shot him a glare and said:" Call me cute one more time and I´ll cut of something very precious to you." This shut him up. Slight fear passing his expression. Takiyo still chuckled a bit but stopped to.

Just Voulgine was still chuckling."You really do have courage, midget"

I looked up at him. "Why does everyone have to tease me all the time?" I scowled looking back out of the window. True I was the smallest of them, but it´s just not fair. Yosuke sat back down, also looking out of the window. Takiyo went back to reading his book and Voulgine got back into his thoughts.

Oh yeah maybe I should tell you what I look like. Well my hair is long. About half of my back if I have it loose. Normally it´s tied into a pony….not the high ones the girls wear, mine is always bond at the beginning of my neck. It´s color is silver-blue , more blue than silver, and my bangs are cut short and are standing off….like Yosukes.

Oh and I think I forgot to mention. The biggest reason of my mother not liking me to go to SOLDIER is because, they actually wouldn´t accept me if they knew

that I am a girl.

* * *

Puh well that´s done ^^

Please reviwe and tell me what I can do better, I´m still not really good at writing so flames are welcome too, just gimme a reason ^^

Also the story doesn´t follow any plot of the game or whatever.

Aaaaand I wanna set Cloud up with Zack....and well Seph with Sora ^^;

kinda......I´m not sure about the Seph/Sora part so tell me if you got any Idea of whom Sora should get together with (yes I want her to have a kewl bf ^^)

Also if you think Cloud/Zack would fit better with someone else, don´t feel shy and tell me. Couse I want this fanfic to be like you would like it to....couse I know how fustrating it is if you really like a fanfic but in the end it doesn´t go like you imagine it / want it to. But I´m not gonna change the plot for you just so u know ;) the base plot will be like I want it to......for the rest be crative and send me ideas, I may use them ^^

Aaaaaand this is rated M cuz I will most likly put a sex scene/ some violence scenes in there....well at least I want to try x3

and don´t forgett.....review,review & review^^ (yesh I´m a review whore)

the more review I get the more I will write (hopefully xD)

Well then , I´m gonna try to persuade my Co-Writer into another story ^^

JacJac: You won´t manage to do that.

Me: Keep telling yourself that, cuz I have my evil ways *smirks evily*

JacJac: well that´s my cue to leave *waves*

Me: review!!!! *runs after her*


	2. Curse My Luck

Maybe wanting to be in Soldier wasn´t that good.....  
Right now I´m standing at the train station, looking at the cadets which were standing in a row, saluting to the 4 of us.  
The Turks...at least I think that's what they´re called, standing there too, looking at us. One with black hair, bound into a pony, another one with a bald head and sunglasses, beside him a guy with red spiky hair.....which also seemed to be bound into a pony like mine....the hairdo looked awfully like mine......  
Beside him stood a girl with crimson red hair. A _Girl....._yessss.....maybe I could trust her....but maybe not....we´ll see.  
The worst part was probably this silver haired guy....he had turquoise-green eyes and seemed to examine each of us.....and the REAL problem was....he was the general....I mean it....the _General_!!!!! I mean, why did he have to come here? We were just 3rd class SOLDIERs.....

His name….do you really have to ask? Well it´s Sephiroth. He´s one of the most famous SOLDIERs, beside Angeal and Genesis, two other 1st classes. And I heard that a little while ago another guy got into 1st class, but only if the rumors are true. Back to present. As soon as Sephiroth stopped 'examinating' us, he stepped forward. "My name is Sephiroth. Nice too meet you. Since Genesis is on a mission and can´t show you newcomers around, it´ll be my job to do that." His voice was sharp like a razor but at the same time like velvet…it had something that drew you toward him. "So you are the strongest one this year….at least that´s what the examiners said." He said, looking at me. "Hmmm, you sure don´t look like it." He said smiling. From the corner of my eye I saw Yosuke looking at me, fear written all over his face, it seems like he was afraid I would do something that would get us all suspended. But I´m not that dumb, I dealt with this before. I smiled back :" Looks aren´t everything, sir." I responded. I´m sure my voice could´ve cut ice……..if it were a stable substance. I saw annoyance passing through his eyes but as quick as it came it left.

"Well I´m sure you´re right, but you do have feminine features." He said, voice as sweet as sugar. I could feel the anger rising inside of me, trying to control it I clenched my fists and said:" Being a bit feminine is a good thing, But I´m sure you would even look good without your _feminine_ hair, sir." His eyebrows were twitching in anger and I bit on my lip trying to hold back a grin but it seems like I didn´t manage to because he shot me an ice cold glare. "You´re probably right, but I´m sure if you would´ve worn a dress, I wouldn´t have thought that you were a guy." That was it. I snapped. My fist shot forward, trying to punch him. Well of course I didn´t hit him. He caught my fist with one hand and took another step forward. "My, my, aren´t you a feisty little boy. Well I´m sure you wouldn´t mind taking this out on one of the training courts, or are you scarred?"

"Why would I be scarred of you, Sir? After all, I´m not the one insulting newcomers on their first day." I said, still smiling. Another glare. "Well then, what are we waiting for? You four follow me and you guys" he said looking at the cadets and Turks." You can either go back to your quarters or come with us, do as you please." He walked away, I was right behind him, Yosuke and the others didn´t take long and were soon right behind me, the Cadets and Turks looked at me as if I was some kind of suicidal but well. "Oi, are you serious?" I heard Yosuke whisper behind me."He´s the General. A 1st class……are you sure you wanna fight him? "Sure as hell I am. He insults me and thinks he can do anything just 'cause he´s a 1st class, yeah right, he´s not any better than we are." I hissed through clenched teeth while glaring at his back. I turned my head a bit to see if anyone of the cadets/Turks followed us. Two. Two Turks. The one with the red hair and the bald one. The redhead was grinning at me like crazy while the other one seemed bored. Deciding to ignore them I turned back around to return to stare daggers into Sephiroths back again. He led us through the ShinRa building to the secret training grounds behind it. Only the SOLDIER unit and the Turks knew about it. It was a training ground outside, not like the ones with the simulator. There were no stones nor wood in the field, only grass and earth. I stopped, the others stopping right behind me, but Sephiroth walked straight on till he was about a 30 feet away from me. He turned around and faced me. "You know, it´s not to late to give up now." He said with a mocking tone. I clenched my fists together again and glared at him. " I could say the same thing to you, now if you don´t mind I would like to get started, _your majesty_." I practically spat the last words at him, like it was poisoned. His eyes twitching in anger he got into his stance and drew his sword. It was about twice as big as he was and thin, really thin. For I second I wondered if it could even take a attack from me, but pushed the thought away as fast as it came. It was _his_ sword after all. I took my sword off my back and got into my stance. He moved two of his fingers over the blade while whispering and I did the same. What we were doing is called Shield. That means that our swords get dull and won´t cut us. We got into our stances again and suddenly he leapt forward, his sword clashing onto mine as I blocked. I grit my teeth at the sheer strength and almost lost my balance, but before I could he was already behind me, trying to hit me in my side. I jumped and landed on the tip of his sword, making a summersault as soon as my feet touched the blade. I landed on my feet looking up right away, seeing a flash of surprise pass his face before it turned into a vicious smile. Before I could even blink he was in front of me, ramming the back of his sword into my stomach. I tumbled back a bit before I felt my head connect with the floor. He pinned me……he fuckin´ pinned me. I felt the dizziness leaving my head slowly and was brought back completely as he rammed his fuckin' blade into the ground, only millimeters beside my head.

I looked up, a big grin meeting my eyes.

I sighted:" Yeah, you´ve won. Now could you get off me?"

"Why should I?"

I shoot him a glare and then smiled:"What now? You gonna sexual harass the new guy?" I said in a mocking tone.

"What if I am?" He asked leaning closer.

"My, My, is the General a pedophile?"

"Maybe I am, but in your part I would not be because you´re already 18." He leaned closer again until our faces were only inches apart.

"To bad."

I slammed my knee into his gut. His eyes widened and he got of me, starring down at me with an evil look. I ignored it and got up, brushing off the dusk of my pants. I looked at the others, Yosuke and Takiyo looked slightly shocked, Voulgine had no readable expression. The redhead still grinned at me and even the bald one had a smile tug on his lips. I got my sword and secured it on my back. I looked to Sephiroth, seeing him checking his sword and then undoing the spell, I would do that later.

"Where are the shower rooms?"

He turned and looked at me, with an raised eyebrow I might add.

"What? I´m dirty and my hair´s covered in mud."

"Follow me." He simply stated before turning and walking to a building nearby.

I looked back, sending the others a little smile before turning and following Sephiroth.

The building looked really shabby and run down from the outside, but inside, omygosh, I never saw a bath this beautiful.

The room was big and completely white, a biiiiiig pool filled with hot and steamy water in the middle of it, right beside it was a big window. You could see the cliff and forests beneath it, like it was some kind of painting. Sephiroth led me along the pool, into another room which was filled with lockers.

He tossed me a key and said:" This is yours, don´t loose it." It had the number 118 on it and I went to look for it.

"It´s in the middle."

I found and unlocked the locker, seeing another uniform inside.

"It´s the alternate uniform, if yours is dirty or something. Well the showers are right ahead through the white door." He said, then turning around and walking out of the room to the "big pool room".

I looked after him. After I was sure he was far enough, I began to undress. First the shoulder guards, then the boots. After that came the tight T-Shirt and the bandage beneath it on my chest. I felt relief wash over me as it was gone. It was really uncomfortable to have this bandage on. I sighted, tapping on tip toes to the shower room, looking inside. The room was big, had at least 20 shower heads in a row, in front of me and beside me. The floor and wall were made out of blue marble, the marble on the floor lighter than the marble on the walls but still, it matched.

I let the bandage fall to the floor and took of my pants and underwear. I stepped into the room and turned on the 3rd one from left, which means you couldn´t see me until you walked through the door.

I turned the shower on and let myself relax. My muscles unclenching, and my arms relaxing. I didn´t hear the footsteps doming up from the locker room and I also didn´t hear the door opening. I only became aware of the presence as he began to speak:" Here is a towel for……..what the hell!"

SHIT!!! SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!!!!!!


	3. Showers and Talks

Heyyyy there...sorry for the loooooooong wait...life´s been kinda difficult at the moment, but I don´t want to bore (gonna bore ya the end of this fic *muhahaha*) you so just getting on with the "important" things

My thanks, cookies and milkshakes go to :

**kiki1245 **and **Lehxra** for their reviews, you don´t even know how much they motivated me to write this, and I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I **will** make the next one longer, and I´ll try to updated it once a week...but can´t promise you anything ^^

Disclaimer: I don´t own Final Fantasy

_x_

You know, I never believed that I wouldn´t be found out…..I always knew that I would be busted some time….maybe because I kept going to the toilet to often when I would have my period, or maybe the would find a o.b. in my stuff (AN: I mean tampons …dunno if it is the same in English if you know what I mean please tell me if it´s right) or maybe they would notice that I never shower with anyone and would investigate or something like that….but I never, really NEVER expected to be busted on my first day. I mean what the fuck, I just came here and can, if I´m lucky, leave? I mean in one piece or without some punishment for deceiving them. I thought, that, if I was busted, it would be after some months, and they would make an exception for me because they think I was good enough or something. But NO, I had to be busted on the first day, right after the fight with the General. I´m sure he would _love_ to get rid of me. Dear god, why me? I didn´t even get to see Could!

Fuck my life, really.

I turned off the shower and turned around, not even trying to cover myself. It was still steamy after all. And what would it do for me, trying to think what I am? Right a woman….what they don´t want to have as SOLDIER. I looked right into these mesmerizing green eyes, noticing them wandering up and down my body. I threw me the towel and went out. Not trying to waste the opportunity, I quickly dried of, wrapped the bandage around my breasts and pulled on my panties and trousers.

I got out of the shower room, stepping into the locker room, where the silver haired silhouette waited. We booth stood there, uncomfortable silence around us, as he again looked up and down on my body.

"Soooo…..you managed to get past the physical checkup?"

"wasn´t that hard…just told the I had a scar on my chest I didn´t want to show. Told them my father did it."

"And they just let you off the hook?"

"Well yeah…you know, most people don´t want to poke around in somebody's past."

He let out a sight. "You do know that I should tell the president about this don´t you?"

"Yes."

"And you know that I won´t do it?"

"Yes….wait, WHAT?

"Certainly, we will have to hide that you are a girl but I have to train you anyway so it shouldn´t be a problem."

"Wa-, wait, wait, wait, wait!"

"You´ll have to live in my apartment…but that won´t be a problem either because the trainee has to live with his teacher anyways."

"I told you to WAIT!"

"Wait for what?" Sephiroth asked turning around to face her.

"For me to get it you bastard!" Sora half screamed.

She sighted, took a deeeeeeeep breath and asked:" You´re not gonna sell me out?"

"Why should I?"

"Well duhh, because I´m just breaking a rule?"

"So what?" Sephiroth blinked, slightly confused.

"SO WHAT? YOU´RE THE FUCKIN´ GENERAL! YOU SHOULD GO AND TELL SHINRA THAT I´M A FUCKIN´ WOMAN!"

"So you want me to give away your secret?"

"WHA- NOOOOO! THAT´S NOT WHAT I WANT AT ALL!"

"Then why are you complaining?" he asked , still confused.

Sora sighed again. _Come on Sora, calm down, no use screaming at him for nothing._

"Because-, Would-, I mean-." Another sigh "Why won´t you tell them? Why would you hide my secret?"

"Because I just fought with you, and I think your worth risking it."

He turned away again.

"And besides, if it comes out when you're a 2nd/1st class, then maybe they´ll make an exception for you."

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts, shut up and take up my offer or would you like to be punished and thrown out?"

"Fine fine, no need to threaten me."

She said and walked towards her locker, picking up her shirt and shoulder guards, putting them on, still aware that Sephiroth was watching.

"You know, it´s not nice to stare."

"Well you should get used to it if you are going to live with me."

He turned around again, walking through the door.

"This is gonna be just great." Sora murmured to herself as she followed Sephiroth outside.

-Timeline-

I just followed Sephiroth not really taking notice of my surroundings, I mean what would it take for things to just go the way I want them to. I´m not wishing for a wonder that´ll turn me into a guy or something, I just wanted things to go my way until Shinra found out and accepted me even if I am a girl, but noooo, I had to be found out on the first day.

Even thought I am kind of grateful that the general found out and accepted it because this is gonna make things easier. A lot easier. I won´t have to find excuses for going to shower earlier than the rest. Heck, I think he would even send me earlier now. I just hope that the rest of my stay here goes smoothly. And I definitely can´t wait to tell Cloud all this. I´m sure he´ll throw a tantrum when I tell him. He´s going to scold me and ask me what the heck I thought by taking to shower. He will let it sound like it´s all my fault. Yeah…..this is definitely gonna be great.

_x_

Sooooo...now I can bore you all I want x3

anyways, I apologize again for the shortness of this chapter and i will make the next longer

Anyways, I managed to persuade one of my co-writers to write another story with me...the only question is if she will start to write it soon (she claims she doesn´t know what to write but I don´t believe her...not at all)

JacJac: hey, I´m telling the truth!

Shut up, this is my funny writing time don´t interrupt me.

JacJac: but you´re telling things that aren´t true!

Anyways life is getting better at the moment and I have to say, I really hope that it´ll stay that way ore else I´m seriously cursing myself for nothing.

Also I got maaaaaany ideas in the whole time that I haven´t updated anything and you shouldn´t be surprised it you see a kuroshitsuji/ kingdom hearts/ death note fanfic soon but I´ll try to stay focused on this. Also I promised a friend of mine to try and write a story in my mother tongue, which is German and that´ll stand before anything else I do, so if I have an idea for both this and the other story I´ll write the other story first.

Anyways, the offer about the story still stands, so if you want specific pairings tell me, or special wishes for the storyline, if you tell me I can look if it fits into the story and if it does, you´ll get your own chapter ^^

well then, bis später (see you soon in egnlish)

JacJac: Can I talk now?

No, because this ends now.

JacJac: what- no fair!


	4. Of SOLDIER and Trouble

Soo...here it is...I know I said I would upload regullary but I went to germany...and well...I thougth my cousin (which lives in Germany) would have a computer for me to write...but he didn´t...and since I don´t have laptop, I couldn´t upload...I got back yesterday and wrote this today.  
I do hope you like this chapter and I hope you will keep reading =)  
My personal time at the end again =DD

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything besides Sora, Yosuke, Voulgine, Takiyo and the plot.

_x_

Normally, I repeat NORMALLY, I would not take notice of my surroundings when I follow somebody, but today was different…..I tried to memorize the way to Sephiroths apartment. Yes, APARTMENT. This guy has a whole apartment for himself…hardly fair don´t you think. Well yeah, sure now he has to live with me in it, but 2 people in a whole apartment that's as big as my mothers house?

For just one guy? That´s just kinda crazy…don´t you think? Anyway maybe I should explain how the SOLDIER system works.

There are 3 classes. 1st class, 2nd class and 3rd class. I´m currently a 3rd class SOLDIER (lowest SOLDIER class) while Sephiroth is a 1st class SOLDIER (highest SOLDIER class). Currently there are four 1st class SOLDIER, Genesis, Angeal, Sephiroth and the new one, which name I still don´t know. Every 3 years two to five new 3rd class SOLDIER get recruited. And every time a 1st class has to take the best of those 3rd years as trainee. Of course, a cadet can also be promoted during the 3 years. Which explains why Cloud is a 3rd class now.

Last time was Angeals turn to take a trainee, which now is a 1st class. The order is: Genesis, Angeal, Sephiroth and the new guy. But I heard that the first year already got a trainee because ShinRa wants to get as much 1st classes as possible. Anyway, since it´s Sephiroths turn to take a trainee he got me, because I am the strongest one this time.

Of course-

"You see that midget? I heard he´s the strongest one this year." A 2nd class whispered to another.

"Seriously? They have to be really weak then don´t they." The other laughed.

Argh, shut up you assholes, I´m trying to explain complex things here!

Anyway where was I?

Right.

So, of course the other 1st class SOLDIER are allowed to train the other 3rd classes and also the trainee, but the 1st class on turn is responsible for the trainee, which means if I do something stupid, Sephirtoh will be punished as well. If I die, Spehiroth will get punishment for not looking after me. Of course it´s not something grave, but it won´t be nice either.

So now you know, hope it wasn´t too confusing.

"Come on, I don´t have the whole day." I heard Sephiroth say as he turned right. I meant to turn to but suddenly I was overrun by something. I fell back while the someone who ran into me fell forward, right onto me. Before I could even think of putting my hands on the floor to stop my fall a little, I already crashed, head first onto the floor.

My hands went up to my head, trying to look if there was blood anywhere. "Owwww….."I sighted. This hurt. " Oh no, I´m sorry, I didn´t look and…" then I heard a gasp. I opened my eyes, which I didn´t even know I closed and blinked a few times at the very familiar face. Blonde spiky hair and sea blue eyes greeted me. "…Cloud?"

"…..Sora…..WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I winced as he screamed, finally sitting up to look at me. I too sat up slowly, my head throbbing in pain.

"Ouch, Cloud you don´t have to scream." I winced as my head didn´t stop throbbing.

"What the heck happened to your hair? Before it was-mmpppphhh."

I quickly covered his mouth with my hands and looked straight into his eyes.

"If you don´t want me to be killed then shut up and wait till we get to my room." I whispered.

I saw Sephiroth come back, a confused look on his face. I quickly got up and brushed of my pants. Cloud quickly followed as he heard the footsteps.

"Something wrong?"

He looked at me and then over to Cloud.

"Cloud, weren´t you be supposed to be with Zack?"

"Oh Sephiroth." He breathed….in what, relief? Why? And why the heck didn´t he say general?

"Well you see, Zack said he had to go and look for someone and said I was free to do what I want and since today was the arrival of the new 3rd classes I thought I could go and look who they are."

Sephiorth nooded.

"Well it seems like you already know Sora then?"

"W-W-Wel, y-e-e-eah, we´re childhood friends….kinda…."

Oh Shit. He didn´t just say that did he? Shit. Trouble. Biiiiiig Trouble.

Sephiroth eyed me and then Cloud.

"Well Cloud, it´s actually good you ran into him, I wanted to talk to you anyway." The general said and began walking again. I gulped and looked at Cloud which in return looked at me.

"What the heck are both of you waiting for?" Sephiroth asked as we didn´t follow.

We didn´t waste anymore time and began running after Sephiroth.

_x_

As we reached the apartment I became the sudden urge to run away and never come back. Normally, I would always follow my "sudden and unexpected urges" but really, what the heck could happen…no wait…what the heck could NOT happen? He could expel Cloud if he wanted to, but then he would have to tell why…which would reveal my secret, which would not be good for him.

But he could punish Cloud….no wait then he would have to reveal it too….but he could punish him for not keeping me away from SOLDIER…ah shit….were domed.

"Oi, Sora….why are you so nervous." Cloud whispered.

I tried to smile at him but I could see in his face that it didn´t work.

"Well you know….we could be in great trouble."

"….Why….what did you do?" he whispered again, this time a angry note in his voice.

"…Let´s just….wait and see."

Sephiroth, seemingly not noticing our conversation opened his apartment with his key and took a second one out of his pocket. He handed it to me and went inside.

"Wait….you just got the key…you´re not the best 3rd class this time right." Cloud asked, a shocked expression on his face.

I chuckled to which in return he glared. "Well yeah I am…..kinda." I said and walked inside, Cloud following closely behind me.

The apartment IS big. The living room at least twice as big as the one at my house. In the middle was a big white couch in front of it, a big TV-set, two white chairs, probably the same material as the couch, beside it. Behind the couch…was a biiiiig window….like the one in the baths. On each end of the window was a plant….the wallpaper was in s light grey/white tone which fitted perfectly with the red/white/black mustered carpet on the floor beneath the couch and the TV.

I saw Sephiroth walk over to the couch and fall down on it. He motioned, with his hands, for us to come over and that we did. We stood before him, both of us nervous, I because I knew what could happen and Cloud because he didn´t know what was wrong.

"So, Cloud….you and Sora were childhood friends?"

"Umm…" he looked over at me and I bit my lip.

"Yes we are."

"Soo….." He let out a big sight.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?"

I was right. We are doomed.

Soooo my times here =D

Anyway, Big thankies and cookies to the anonymous review of md25. I hope you like this chapter and yes, I will try to update more frequently I´m working on it ;)  
and there are gonna be more chars...some bad people will come *evil laugther*  
*cought cought* Well yes...My co writer (JacJac) finally wants to write the story donw but of course she doesn´t have time.

JacJac: Well some people do work even thought it´s vacation.

Me: Shut up, I´m too lazy to work this year and you know why!

JacJac: Yes yes I´m sorry

Me: Fine then shut up and go back to work couse I WILL let you work until you get your first part done *evil grin+

JacJac: Time for me to go.

Me: Hey, wait up...ahh forget it.

Anyways in two days I will be gone...again...I do not know if i will have net this time or if I have time to write but if I do I will post soething...probably.

And I try to upload a fanfic tomorrow for akuroku day (couse I will still be gone T_T) it will not be a oneshot and it will take time too.  
I will try to upload both regulary but as said , I can not promise anything (I´m really trying)

Well then hope you leave a reaview and tell me how you like the story till now and if I should add something specific to the plot.

Thanks for reading

Gute Nacht (Good Night)


End file.
